Idiots
by GrellXItaly
Summary: Halt, Gil, and Gil's apprentice Tre'. This was a Role Play between my cousins and I. First story. Don't hate.


**(( This was a real Role Play with Mcrmusic100 and my cousin and her twin. )) **

Tre' hid up in the tree's waiting for his teacher to come out in the woods to find him. He silently stood on one of the branches with his bow in his hands. He knew that Gil was soon enough going to give up and go looking. Just as he had predicted, there was Gilan.

"Where are you hiding? We need to go now," Gil called out to Tre'. He pulled back on the arrow, he was finally going to get Gil. No matter what. This was perfect...

"Ugh,"Gil groaned, "This is so like you... Where are you?"

Tre' relased the arrow. It flew through the air, almost hitting Gilan. But he had just missed...

"LET'S GO!" He yelled up at Tre'.

Tre' moved into view, "Not fair Gil... I thought I had you this time..."

Gil grinned up at his new apprentice, "Hehehe, I'm just magic!"

"YOU ARE NOT!"

"Are SOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" However Gilan managed to say that with a straight face, no one will ever know. Tre' put his bow again, where ever it was that Gil was going, he wanted to go check it out also.

"I WANNA GO! GILAN! PWEASE!" He was begging? Strange, but it was normal for Tre'. asda

"NO WAY! You can go back home!"

Halt walked up behind Gil and pushed him out of the way, "MOVE!" Also he managed to hit Gil upside the head while he moved past him.

Gil started to laugh, "Did MY teacher just get hit by an old man?" He started to laugh harder.

Gil didn't like the mocking, it was hurting his self esteem... Oh wait, why should he care? Halt glared up in the tree where he could clearly see Tre'.

"Don't make me hit you..." He said sharply.

"HA!" Gilan yelled.

"Y-yes, sir!" Tre' said, hopefully trying to get out of Halt's evil like gaze.

"WIMP!" Gil called up to him.

"Sir?" Halt said surpirsed, "Don't call me sir..."

"Oh. Yes, sir! I-I mean Ma'am... I-I mean..." He thought it would be a good time to shut up. Gilan, on the other hand was rolling around laughing at his apprentice.

"MA'AM? WHAT DO YOU THINK THIS IS? GET OUT OF THAT TREE AND FACE ME!" Halt yelled, he was pissed...

" Oooh... Halt's gonna get you now..." Gil manged to say through his laughter.

"NO! I DON'T WANNA! HALT, YOU'RE GONNA HURT ME!" Tre' complained as he gripped onto the tree trunk.

Halt walked over to the tree. He was going to get Tre' down, one way or another... So he started to climb. Tre' started to panick, he had no where to run from him, or to hid. He was screwed and going to get killed.

"WELL WHAT DO YOU KNOW? THE OLD MAN CAN CLIMB!" Gil said as he looked up at the tree. Halt was looking down at him. Ooh, the scary glare.

"You're next, Gilan..." He said then started to climb again.

"HELP ME! GIL! PLEASE I DON'T WANNA DIE YET! I HAVE SO MUCH TO LIVE FOR!" Tre' pleaded.

"WELL I DON'T WANNA DIE EITHER!"

"YOU ARE BOTH WIMPS, Y'KNOW THAT?" Halt said as he grabbed onto Tre's cloak and pulled him out of the tree. He feel out of the tree. It wasn't a long fall, it wouldn't hurt much. Well, it really didn't hurt, because Tre' landed on Gil. Gilan was now laying on his back on the ground with his eye's closed. Tre' stood up and looked at Gil.

"HA!" Halt cried then jumped out of the tree. He landed perfectly on his feet. He noticed that Gilan wasn't moving so he had to go over and make sure that he was okay, but since when was Gilan ever really 'Okay?'

"G-Gilan...? A-are you okay?" Tre' asked as he shook his shoulder. He didn't say anything, nor responded to Tre's touch to his shoulder. Tre' waited a few second's before grabbing a stick off of the ground at began to poke at Gilan's chest.

Halt slapped the stick out of Tre's hand, "DON'T DO THAT!" He snapped, "Gil, wake up... I know you are faking this..."

No answer...

"H-HALT! D-DID I KILL HIM?" He wondered then grabbed onto Halt.

He pushed the boy away, " No. He's being a drama queen..."

Gilan heard that and opened one eye, but closed it before they could see.

"Ooooooh..."

"He's a drama queen who doesn't know anything. He goofs off too much, and can't shoot an arrow to save his life..."

Gilan heard that, he stood up and snatched Xander's bow, "GIMMIE THAT!"

They both just stared at him as he loaded an arrow into the bow, "Alright, what am I shooting at, then?" Gil asked Halt.

Hm... Halt thought about it for a moment, then he got the perfect idea, "Tre'. You better run, boy..." He said with a smirk.

"G-Gilan.. Y-you wouldn't try and hurt me, would you?" Tears were forming in his eye's. He really didn't want to die.

Gilan pulled back on the arrow, he had ignored everything that Tre' said.

Tre' realized that there was no way talking Gilan out of it. With a sigh he started running like hell. Halt smiled at this. Indeed it was one of his rare smiles, but this was well worth it.

Tre' turned around to see if Gil had attacked him yet, but he noticed Halt's smile, he gasped and said, "HALT SMILED!" He yelled.

"WHERE?" Gilan turned to face his former teacher but wasn't paying attention and he had let go of the arrow.

"WAHHHHHHHH!" Tre' cried as he got hit in the arm.

"Did not..." Halt said then hid his face. Gilan grabbed Halt's hood. He was trying to pull it down so he could see Halt's face to see if he was really smiling or not.

"LET ME SEE!" Gil yelled.

"NEVER!"

"GIL! HELP! THERE'S AN ARROW IN MY ARM!"

No one was paying attention to poor Tre', what sadness... Gil tackled Halt and they both fell on the ground.

"I WANNA SEE! PLEASE HALT!" Gil pleaded but the smile had faded when he got tackled.

**(( We're stupid. And we are not sorry. I was Tre', Mcrmusic100 was Gil, and her twin was Halt. This what happens when you are bored... ))**


End file.
